A High Price To Pay
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Journalist Bella Swan is given the biggest job of her life - Work undercover for America's richest bachelor, Edward Cullen. She must reveal all his secrets. But when she falls for him, will she ruin his life? And will he forgive her for her betrayal? AH M
1. New Assignment

****

**This is my latest story, A High Price To Pay, which as you'll find out if you read the story, contains a double meaning within the title ;) Maybe you could even figure it out within the summary.**

**This is the story's full and complete summary:**

**Bella Swan, Washington's freshest and unknown Journalist is given the biggest job of her life - Work undercover as Edward Cullen's assistant, to get the inside scoop on the bachelor's life. How will she cope when given the challenge of working for America's richest businessman? Who takes nothing less than perfect? She soon realises that he's private for a reason, and his darkest and most heartwrenching secrets are spilled out for her when they became closer than ever. Will she be able to deliver the report, telling the whole world _everything _she's found out? Or will her career suffer for that stupid thing called Love?**

**The story is Rated M for lemons and once again, i do not own Twilight, only this storyline :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"All progress is precarious, and the solution of one problem brings us face to face with another problem." Martin Luther King, Jr._

"You're crazy." I mumbled, holding my head with one hand as I stared at Emmett across the desk, "Fucking crazy."

"I am not." He shook his head, "Think of how _amazing _this will be for the paper and your career! You'll be the most famous Journalist in the world! An editor by the time you're 26!"

"Not if I do it!" I said too loudly, cringing slightly as my head pounded with the sound, "I can't do it Emmett."

Emmett McCarthy was my boss, and even though we were good friends, when he wanted the job done, all joking and messing around was pushed aside. He always got results.

"You're doing it Bella. No complaints." He smirked, "And just because I love you, I'll get Jessica to buy you a coffee and get you some aspirin for that hangover."

How could I turn down the aspirin?

I sighed, "Emmett I'm really not the best girl for the job." He wasn't looking at me now, only writing something down in his planner, "Seriously, I can't do undercover work."

"You can! You've never tried." He leant forward at the desk, resting his hands in front of his body, "I know you Bella, and when you want something you go for it. You never disappoint me. I believe in you." He smiled kindly.

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a moment as I rubbed my temples, "Alright fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you!" He shouted and I shrunk down into my seat at the noise, "Oh sorry. That'll teach you for going out drinking on a Saturday night without inviting me."

"Well, I went out drinking because I didn't think I'd get called into work on a _Sunday morning._" I got up, rolling my eyes at him before I headed towards the door, "I want that coffee and pain relief... Now McCarthy!"

"Jessica!" Emmett was already shouting for his assistant.

* * *

I sat at my desk, shutting my eyes for a moment as the headache began to ebb away. I moved the mouse across the computer screen, watching it buzz to life and bring up the "Washington Times" homepage.

I'd only been in the job for a year, but Emmett and I had gotten close and became good friends. He trusted me as a journalist, and I always gave my best. I wasn't the kind of person to backstab and climb over others just to get to the top, something I think Emmett, the editor, admired in me.

I took another sip of my coffee, thinking about my meeting I'd had with him this morning.

Apparently he'd chosen me for "the biggest event the paper had seen in years". It included me working undercover for the biggest business in Washington, and being an assistant to the richest bachelor in America.

All my other workload had been cut and because he hadn't given me names or times or _anything _yet, I had to wait before I could do some research.

I flicked onto Google, searching the latest reports on world issues, the type of Journalism I really wanted to be a part of.

"Bella." Emmett's grinning form was sitting on my desk and I looked up at him in response, "I have everything you need."

I moved my hands away from the computer so I could take the file he was handing me. It wasn't too thick, so I should be able to go through it quite quickly.

"It's quite simple." He spoke clearly, "Your new boss is Edward Cullen. Well of course, I'm lying. I'm still your boss, but as your undercover work he will be your boss for all intents and purposes. He doesn't have time to interview new assistants, so instead he receives the best candidates from an agency. I used my contacts to make you look like the best person for the job, therefore you got in almost instantly." He leaned forward a little, as if he was getting to the interesting part, "You will be his assistant, the same type of thing you did when you started your first job. But it will be _very intense._ He leads a hectic lifestyle, meetings every day, deals done and cut, office files and documents, money sorting... You have to do it all. But I believe in you..."

"There's more though." I stated, "I have to do your job too."

"Exactly." He nodded, "Not only are you working for him, but for me too. I want you to delve into his life, find out the good things and the bad. He doesn't give interviews, only press releases from his lawyers. I want the real deal Bella, nothing less. I want business, I want private, I want _personal. _I want _everything_ on Edward Cullen, understood?"

I stared at him in shock, "Emmett that's not fair. We could get sued."

He waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about the legal side. I have that covered."

"It's not just that!" I set down the file on my desk, talking louder than I'd intended, "You can't go snooping around someone's life! He is a human being."

"No Bella." Emmett turned sombre, "He's a spoilt, rich womanizer who believes he can have the world. Well... So can we."

He stood up, fixing his suit before he glanced at me again, "Pack up everything you need from your desk. Don't come back here at all, if you need something I'll get Jessica to bring it round to your flat. You never know who will be watching you. Another thing, take as much time as you need with this job, I won't pressure you, I just want good gossip. Oh and don't use the computer at your desk to email me, use your Blackberry, much safer."

"You sound like you did this before." I noted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm just taking this job very seriously. As should you." He began to walk away, "Good luck Bella. You start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I shouted, swinging around in my chair to watch his retreating figure, "Emmett!"

"You'll be fine!" He shouted back, waving to me absently, "Oh and get some new clothes! Skirts and nice blouses. Your jeans and t-shirts won't do at his office."

I sighed, turning back around to my computer as I lifted the file up slowly.

I opened to the front cover and read the letter Emmett had left me with all the instructions he'd just spoken aloud.

Underneath that was his scribbled handwriting, _You start at nine tomorrow morning. Dress NICE, Edward Cullen will fire you on the spot if you're less than perfect!_

I sighed, flicking through the file quickly as I skimmed over the notes. There was nothing about Edward Cullen in here, just my instructions on how I had to keep Emmett updated from time to time, as well as what I should include in my report.

I guessed that Emmett thought I knew who Edward Cullen was.

He couldn't have been further from the truth.

I opened up a fresh Google page, and typed his name into the search engine.

He had his own Wikipedia page. Classy.

I clicked onto the page and I blinked as I took in his picture. He was wearing a tux, fitted with a bowtie and fancy cufflinks. He'd been freshly shaved, although he had a slight shadow over his jaw that was far too prominent not to be straight from a Greek God. His eyes were a striking green colour and his hair was an unruly shape, with a bronze colour that seemed so natural it was unnatural.

I stared at his picture for about five minutes, trying to put together the fact that I'd have to work with this man.

What struck me almost painfully was the fact that I'd have to betray him.

I scrolled down the page, reverting to his business life in my reading.

_Business_

_Edward Cullen, owner and CEO of Cullen Enterprises started his company when only fifteen years of age. He used the money to pay his way through college until he could later pick up relations in the company once again. He deals in the handling of foreign and domestic exchange and it is estimated that he is the richest man in Washington, if not the United States of America, second only to the President._

I laughed once at the information, wondering how the hell anyone could have enough brains or wit to start a business at that age. The way Emmett had spoken of him, I thought he'd gotten the job and inherited his business through family. But it seemed I was completely wrong.

I glanced through the information once more before heading down to his personal life, intrigued to find out if there was a woman in his life.

_Personal Life_

_Edward Anthony Cullen, born on June 20__th__ 1986 (24) in Chicago, Illinois was the first young man to create and run his first business at the age of fifteen. After completing his degree course in Business Management and Mathematics with a Modern Language he moved to Washington where his business expanded to one of the leading exchange programmes in the US._

_Edward Cullen is famously known for his selection and rejection of ladies, although at the age of 18 he became engaged to be married to his fiancée of two years, Tanya Denali. They separated on his 20__th__ birthday while they were still at Princeton University and are said to have not spoken since then._

I frowned slightly at the mention of his brief engagement. Perhaps that was why he was a "womanizer"...

I looked through the typed words once again before noticing one more line at the bottom.

_Edward Cullen's parents have never been mentioned by himself or his lawyers, although speculation tells that he was given up at birth and resided in orphanages from a young age, however nothing has been confirmed and no records have ever been found._

I suddenly felt a wave of remorse for the young business man, and came to vaguely understand exactly why he'd started a business at such a young age.

He wanted to make something of himself.

I ran my mouse back up the screen, looking again at his photograph. Now I knew why Emmett wanted me to do this job, he wanted to know what no-one else knew.

Edward Cullen was a fiercely private man, given by the information I'd just read. People knew the outside, but no-one knew what lay within.

It was my job to figure it out.

I stared at the gorgeous man and felt my stomach tighten in anticipation. I was a horrible liar, and if he were to question my motive for working for him I'd probably tell the truth.

But I knew it would be out of choice, rather than my inability to lie.

He seemed too much of a nice man to lie to, or to take his private life out from under his nose. As I gazed at his green eyes I saw secrets deep within them, and I wasn't sure if I could pull them out.

No matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

**I'm really quite eager to get the next chapter out, so if you guys show me some love and review, i may just have to type faster ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	2. Mission Impossible

_"All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better." - Ralph Waldo Emerson._

I stood in front of my mirror before glancing at the clock, it was six thirty in the morning, and far too early for me to be awake. But I couldn't sleep, and I was sure I'd need this much time to get ready for my day ahead with Edward Cullen.

I walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, moving my gaze away from the fancy clothes that now filled my wardrobe. I'd gone out shopping yesterday and spent almost a whole months pay on new skirts and shirts.

After my shower I brushed through my tangled hair before blow drying it quickly, thankful that I'd replaced the empty bottle of strawberry shampoo with a new one, otherwise I'd be in trouble.

I flitted through my underwear drawer, pulling on a new bra and knickers set that I'd gotten from my best friend for Christmas. It was early June now, so it was about time the silk got a day out from the confines of the drawer. I pulled on the sheer stockings next, fixing them carefully before I pulled on the black pencil skirt, zipping it up at the back. I watched myself carefully in the mirror as I transformed into Mr Cullen's assistant.

It was a scary process.

Next I slipped on my white blouse, plain and sophisticated for the first day on the job. After I'd buttoned it up I moved to turn on my curlers, letting them heat up as I started to apply some light make-up onto my face.

I never normally wore make-up to work. All I did was sit in an office all day, although I did wear it when I was attending an interview or press conference.

I added some light foundation to my face, thankful it didn't deter too much away from my natural colour. I added some powder and then a light brown eye shadow to match my eyes before I applied some mascara.

Once that was done I lifted the curlers from the table and slowly got to work on my hair. After going through each strand almost three times, I finally got my hair to sit in perfect gentle curls. I added some lightweight hairspray to keep it place through the day. The little black can had never failed me before, so it had better not start now.

When everything was finally done I stepped back from the wall length mirror and took a good hard look at myself.

I slipped on my black peep toe heels as I cast my eyes over my figure, making sure everything was ready.

I looked like I was getting ready for a special and important mission.

Mission Impossible.

I nodded to myself, going through a checklist in my head.

_Hair, check._

_Make-up, check._

_Clothes, check._

I turned towards my bed, grabbing my purple handbag and looking through it carefully. I had a paper pad for notes, my diary for dates and times, my Blackberry for calls and email, my purse for coffee (which I was pretty sure I'd need) and my house keys.

I was finally ready to start.

I looked at the clock again and blinked, surprised to see it was half eight already. I took my keys from the bag, and ran towards the kitchen. I quickly stashed a cereal bar into the front pocket of my bag before I headed out the door.

I got into my car quickly, pulling out of the parking lot and heading onto the main road. My apartment was close to town, because of meetings and conferences that were always held close by. I had a good wage and so I could afford a nice place to live.

My apartment was like my boyfriend and family all rolled up into one.

I guess it was true that journalists were married to their job.

I pulled onto the highway, making my car go faster as I followed the familiar signs to the middle of town. Office blocks and towers crowded both sides of the road and I tried to remember Emmett's instructions he'd left in the letter for me to follow to Cullen Enterprises.

It was quite easy to find and I felt myself lean forward to glance further out the window at the massive establishment. It was a tall building with white washed walls and a circular entrance that was rimmed with silver. It was probably the most expensive and modern out of all the businesses around the area.

I drove to the staff parking and frowned slightly as I came to a barrier. I stopped the car and suddenly a man emerged from a concentrate and glass hut to the left of the obstruction.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Umm... I'm not sure if I'll be down on the list... It's my first day..." My cheeks were turning a flush red colour, "Bella Swan?"

He went back inside before poking his head out the window, "Got you right here Miss Swan, have a nice day." He smiled, and I returned it gladly as the barrier lifted for me to drive on.

I parked the car before I got out and locked it safely. I took out my phone as I walked and glanced at the time. I still had fifteen minutes to get to his office.

I walked through the parking lot and down to the main building, looking up at the massive steel letters that announced the building as CULLEN ENTERPRISES. I walked inside and went straight to reception.

"Excuse me." I spoke low and the middle aged woman raised her head to look at me, "I'm Bella Swan. I'm Mr Cullen's new assistant... Could you tell me how to get to his office?"

She smiled at me before taking out a map of the building from below her desk, "You won't need this to get to his office, but just encase you need to go anywhere else on messages for him." She slid it across the desk before motioning towards the elevators, "Just go up to the top floor and walk straight ahead. It's the top door, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking the map and folding it carefully before slipping it into my bag. I went to the elevator, jumping in before it got too crowded.

I watched as people hit various buttons on the dial, and I was surprised that the building was even bigger on the inside than it looked.

I hit the last button and watched as a few of the other people within the lift turned their heads to look at me expectantly.

I stayed quiet and tried to stop a blush from forming over my cheeks at their stare.

At last the lift was empty and I stepped back against the wall, shutting my eyes as it took off again.

_You can do this Bella. Just don't even think about the article, just see yourself as his assistant. This is your real job._

I nodded, taking in a few deep breaths before the elevator stopped and it pinged suggestively. We'd finally reached the 75th floor and I watched as the doors opened quickly to let me out.

I walked out onto the landing and looked around. There was a door to my left and a door to my right, and a short, wide corridor straight ahead.

This, like the rest of the building I'd seen before was very modern. The gray carpets gave way to massive oak doors that seemed to have life behind them. I could hear the phones and mumbling of voices very faintly in the distance to my left and right.

Up ahead however, I heard nothing.

I walked forward slowly, holding onto my bag for support before I eventually reached the door.

I pulled on the handle gently and the door opened automatically, almost like magic.

I walked through slowly, expecting to find myself in Mr Cullen's office already. But I wasn't, instead it looked like I was in mine.

I looked around me, glancing at the desk that seemed three times as big as the one I had at my old office. It was equipped with a Mac computer and a writing pad in the middle, with pens and pencils filling a black stationary holder. There was an "In" tray and an "Out" tray, which were both empty at the moment. The rest of the room was empty, except a flat screen TV on the wall beside the door, and massive windows covering the opposite.

It was a spectacular view.

My gaze travelled around the room once more and I finally noticed the separate and far larger room, facing my own.

All of the walls were glass, and sitting at my desk it appeared I could look straight inside.

To my utter surprise there was someone sitting at the desk with a phone to his ear and his other hand occupied with writing notes on the pad of paper on his desk.

My legs moved forward of their own accord, desperate to see the face of Mr Cullen in person.

The carpet quieted my movement and he didn't notice me as I approached the door. I didn't go inside, instead I just gazed from afar.

His office was massive, even bigger than mine and the surrounding hallway outside.

It was filled with a massive table that held papers and files in an organised order. His phone was beside him and his computer was just to his right, not blocking him from my view outside.

He was right handed, and he wrote faster than me as he scribbled words onto the page. I looked around the rest of the office, picking up on his briefcase on one of the three seats across from his table. There were two potted plants in the room and awards and certificates lined the one white concrete wall in front of me.

I raised my hand slowly, and tapped on the door twice.

I watched as his head snapped up to the sound and our eyes connected. His green gaze seemed to burn into mine for an intense moment and I felt the blush scar my cheeks almost instantly. He seemed happy to see me, perhaps he was losing control of whatever phone call he was having and needed my help.

I doubted that. If the man could run a business at fifteen, then he could handle a phone call.

I noticed, almost instantly, that he was exceptionally gorgeous. Google didn't do him justice. His hair was a mess, like he'd just come from bed after a night of wild sex... I didn't linger on that thought, instead I moved my attention to his crisp black suit that adorned his slim but strong figure. After my eyes had cast over as much of his body as I could see, they moved back up to his face. His jaw was indescribably defined and cleanly shaved. He looked his age, and I hoped that I looked mine.

I was only a few months younger than him. He'd turn twenty five this month, and I'd turn twenty five in September.

I wondered unconsciously if I'd still be here and working for him when that date came.

He spoke some words into the phone before he put it down quickly and stood up. He walked to the door in a few long strides and opened it with a crooked smile. He was much taller than I'd imagined. I only reached his shoulder.

"Miss Swan, isn't it?" His voice was smooth and deep, with a reverence and confidence that made me jealous.

"Uh yes." I nodded.

"Come in." He motioned with one long hand and I stared after it for a moment. It was a pianist's hand.

I tried to walk into his room gracefully, but my heel caught and I nearly stumbled forward, only I stopped myself by grabbing onto the door frame.

I didn't meet his eyes as I started to walk again, entering the room that smelt of... Man.

It smelt amazing and I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with his scent.

I turned to look at him and watched him as he shut the door with a gentle thud, "Nice to have a new assistant." He smiled, "I hate not having someone around to keep me right."

"I'm sure you work perfectly fine by yourself though, Mr Cullen." I smiled.

"Yes, but it gets quite lonely in here. Can't you tell?" He waved his hands slowly in front of the wide open space.

I laughed quietly and he turned to watch me as he leant against the desk, "I can see how you'd get lonely." I nodded.

So he was lonely without an assistant. Cute.

I stopped myself short from making my journalist notes in my head, and instead focused on the task at hand.

"So, take a seat." He smiled, and I sat down carefully in front of him.

He reached behind him before pulling out a slim file, and opening it quickly.

"So, Isabella Swan."

I nodded, "Just Bella... Sir."

He chuckled a little, nodding his head before he raised an eyebrow, playing with the name on his lips, "Bella..." He drawled it out a little and I fought the urge to bite down on my lip to cure my nervousness.

I looked away, glancing out towards the clear blue sky that surrounded the office block.

I liked the way he said it.

"So you were an assistant for Evans Industries since you finished College with a degree in Business and Computer Management with a one year course on Journalism."

Wow, Emmett was good.

It was true that I had worked for Evans Industries after I'd finished college, but it only lasted a year before I got my first job in a newspaper. And the degree part was also true, however Journalism had been for all four years, not just the one Emmett had reduced it to.

"Yes... That's right."

"Why the one year in journalism?" He smiled, seeming genuinely interested and therefore halting any sinking feeling that he was on to me.

"I liked to discuss world issues and problems, so I took a taster session in journalism."

That was true too, only I found a love for the profession and continued it through to all my years at University.

I was trying to keep as close to the truth as possible. Edward Cullen seemed like a nice man, and I didn't want to jeopardise his trust or lie to him.

"You quit your job to take up this post..." He glanced at me over the file, "Why was that?"

I shrugged as best I could, "It's a better job."

He nodded, "I thought that was why." He smiled, "Alright... _Bella _Swan... Twenty four... Born 13th September..." His eyes clouded over a little, "Daughter to Renee and Charlie Swan..." They dawned with realisation and remorse suddenly. "De-" He stalled and I watched as he raised his head to look at me, "Deceased..." He spoke low, almost in a whisper.

Did he want me to answer?

"Yes..." I nodded lamely, wondering what else I could possibly say.

"I'm sorry... How old were you?" He inquired gently and I suddenly realised that family relations was something close to his heart. Maybe that fact I had no parents too was comforting to him.

"I was thirteen... They died in a car accident."

"But you're still here... And you've done well..." He smiled.

I nodded, "Thank you, sir."

He looked back down at the notes, reading carefully and quickly, "You speak French." He stated, raising both eyebrows at the file in front of him.

_What?_

I did not speak French , it was one of my worst languages at school.

"That's good." He nodded, "It was one of the things I asked for, but none of my other assistants have ever met that requirement."

Oh, so that was why Emmett had included it. So I'd definitely get the job.

"Do you do a lot of business in France?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me in surprise, "Yes... I'm buying into a chain of businesses and hotels over that side of the water..." He chuckled a little, "You've started the job at the right time."

"Why's that?" I smiled, enjoying the sound of his gentle laughter.

"I'll be travelling over there in the next few weeks. I'll need my assistant with me... If you can, of course." He added carefully.

"I'm sure I won't have any other commitments."

I fought the urge to smile. I'd never been out of the country before, and the prospect of going to France thrilled me.

He nodded and then turned his attention back to the information in front of him, "Not married." He mumbled to himself, "That's a good thing..." He stopped, "For work obligations obviously."

I nodded, looking away from him and back towards the office, taking in nothing around me.

"Do you drive?" He asked suddenly, and my head turned back to him. He finished his reading before shutting the file and getting up. He walked to a filing cabinet and slotted the file into place before he walked towards me again.

"Yes..." I answered, slightly confused, "Why?"

"Don't." He answered simply.

"Well how am I supposed to get to work?" I frowned.

"My car will pick you up in the mornings. Trevor will take you to Starbucks and you'll order me a Grande black coffee with two sugars. I'll give you keys to my apartment encase I sleep late. That sometimes happens." He laughed, "The coffee will help wake me up though. Then once you reach my apartment you'll give me a low down on all appointments I'll have for the day, then we'll head in together... The driver will leave you home again."

I stared at him in shock before nodding a little, "Okay Mr Cullen."

He moved back around to his desk, sitting down in the comfortable leather chair, "So Bella, how much do you really know about me and my business? You asked if I did business in France... That's one of my biggest associations... Everyone knows that."

Crap.

I felt colour creep into my face at his revelation, "I..." I stumbled over my words, deciding to tell the truth, "I Googled you... Does that count?"

He burst into a quick laughter, covering his mouth to muffle the noise before he sat forward in his chair, his lips twitching with a crooked smile, "You _Googled _me?"

I nodded my answer, suddenly unsure if he would rebuke me or not.

"Well then I suppose you know everything you need to." He remarked, seeming honestly amused by my disclosure, "Alright Miss Swan, I have a few more phone calls to make. You can go and become acquainted with your new desk. I left three messages I'd like you to carry out for me before midday. It shouldn't take too much time." He smiled, "After I'm finished, I'll show you the ropes on a few more things."

I nodded, standing up quickly, "Thank you Mr Cullen." I walked towards the door, opening it with slicked hands before I left his office.

I walked towards my desk slowly, imagining his burning gaze on my back. But when I got to my desk, sat down in my own leather chair, and glanced into his office again, his head was lowered slightly as he read papers on his desk.

He wasn't looking my way at all.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter to write! But i enjoyed it. I hope you guys did too :)**

**I have a question to ask... Should this be strictly from Bella's point of view, or should it alternate between Edward and Bella's?**

**Please review and let me hear your thoughts on the story so far, also include your answer to the question above :)**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	3. Business or Lies

****

**This is the next installment of A High Price To Pay... Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"A creative man is motivated by the desire to achieve, not by the desire to beat others." - Ayn Rand_

I finished the few telephone calls Edward Cullen had asked me to complete, they were relatively easy, just confirming meetings and arranging his schedule to fit around next week.

When that was finished I looked up to glance into Edward's office. He had his head angled down towards the desk, flicking vigorously through a file that quite honestly looked too heavy for me to carry, and set on the floor would probably reach half way up my calf.

I wiped my slick palms on my skirt before standing up. I walked to his door, knocking quietly.

Silence filtered around me and for a moment I thought he didn't hear me.

"Uh, come in." He mumbled after about two whole minutes.

I cracked the door open and his gaze met mine, "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"The short answer is yes." He muttered, "But what can I do for you?"

"Oh..." I felt quite taken aback by his answer and I felt myself take a step away from his office, "I was just going to tell you that I finished those phone calls..."

Realisation flickered in his eyes before he thumped the heel of his hand against his forehead, "Damn that's right." He sighed, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I stalled, "Forgot what?"

"That you just started today." He stood up, "I was too focused on business there. Come on, I'll show you around my office and your desk."

I held up a hand, "No honestly... If you have work to do then just do it..."

He shook his head determinedly, "No, I'd rather you show you everything now. The quicker you know everything, the quicker you can start with the real jobs."

I nodded a little, suppressing a sigh as I walked further into his room, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Alright." He ran his fingers through his tousled hair before he spoke, "My desk." He motioned to the drawer on his left, "This holds my planner, everything is in this. _Everything._ If I ever forget it, make sure you have it with you." He pointed to the drawer on his right, "Nothing special here. Stationary, important dates and numbers, post-its that I've stuck there and probably forgotten about... I call it my messy drawer. I may be a businessman but I'm still a young man." He laughed and I couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle.

He moved around the desk, going to a large cupboard at the far wall, "This is the stationary cupboard." He pulled it open, revealing large masses of paper, pens, pencils, highlighters, staples, and more than I could even name, "If you ever need anything... Stapler for my notes or paper for the printer... You'll get it here." I nodded and watched as he moved to a long line of filing cabinets, "This is the most important thing in this building." He stated, "Out of all the floors, all the rooms, all the offices... It's this... And probably my planner too." He smirked, "This holds my clients, my projects and my developments." He motioned to the top line, "Clients run from A to Z respectively." He moved lower to the next row, "Projects and developments." Then again lower to the next row, "Legal matters and files." Then to the bottom, "Every piece of paper that has concerned my company since I started it." He watched my eyes widen, "Yes, _that long ago_..." He chuckled, "Another important thing is that we keep electronic files and also hardcopies. If one fails, then we have the other. This is a strict policy so please try to keep to it."

He stood up straight, continuing his tour around the office before he opened the door, beckoning me to follow him.

He walked to my desk, stopping only to point at the flat screen TV, "I watch the stock market every day. I expect the TV to be switched on to the right channel at 5pm." Finally he stopped at my desk, sitting down in my seat, "This of course is your desk." He smiled, pulling open the top drawer, "Your planner. You get your own... I'm so generous aren't I?" He grinned, and the picture in front of me made me giggle, "I'll give you out my planner in a second and you can fill in the details of the weeks ahead... Of course it's not just for work, you can add personal dates too." He nodded towards my stationary holder, "That's yours. I filled it up this morning for you, but you can feel free to chop and change, or get some stuff from the cupboard in my office. You have your computer, complete with the email account I set up for you within the business. You also have your phone, you will receive calls from reception to put through to me... Some other people, the most important, have my direct number though. Oh and if you get a call, press one to talk to me and tell me who it is, then press two to revert back to the call and then three to put it through to me." He glanced around my desk, "What else? Oh, this-" He motioned to the red button on the phone, "Is the intercom... So if you hear me talking to you at any point and I'm in my office, don't get scared." He smirked, "You just hold it down to reply to me..."

He stood up and I followed him with my eyes, "I think that's everything... Do you have a laptop at home?"

I nodded, not mentioning the fact that I'd used it so many times to type up my reports... And I'd soon have to type one about him...

"Okay, I won't have to give you one of the company's then. It's easier to have your own I find anyway. It's more comfortable." He moved from my desk, heading back towards his office, "Come with me and I'll give you my planner... These are only the meetings I've prearranged. However I get about fifteen more every day. Keep that in mind when you're filling in the details in your own."

I followed him inside, taking the thick book from him before glancing at the humongous file, "Is that... What exactly is that?"

He set his hands on top of the masses of paper, written and typed with sticky notes and highlighted writing across it, "This is one of my new developments... It's going to take forever to get through."

I smiled slightly at him, "You work hard Mr Cullen."

He laughed a little, not enough to make it sound real, "I have to." He mumbled quietly, almost loathingly.

I turned to walk out of his room, going back to my desk again. I took out my own planner, which was identical to his, only far thinner.

I opened up to this week, blinking at the amount of meetings and viewings he had... Over five every day.

I began to copy down the listings. I was on the month of August when I started to wonder if I'd even be here to see these meetings.

But before I could let the guilt settle onto me, Mr Cullen's voice was suddenly right beside me.

"Bella? Could I please have a coffee?"

I jumped and looked over at the phone to my right. I glanced quickly to Edward's office, and noticed how he was shaking with laughter.

I bit the inside of my cheek, fighting a blush as I pressed the little red button, "Uh sure... Can you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"Oh sorry I should have told you before. I get deliveries from Starbucks. If you check the little yellow page taped onto your desk you'll see your speed dials... I think it's number two."

I looked at the page, sitting right beside the phone, "Alright Mr Cullen. Thank you."

"The kitchen is outside and to the left though... If you're wanting to make lunch for yourself or something in the future."

Why was him talking about the future so God damn heartbreaking?

If only he knew what I had to do to him...

"Thank you." I said again.

I lifted the phone, hitting speed dial number two.

I was greeted with a friendly voice and I suddenly worried what exact coffee he wanted. I didn't know if he was an espresso man, or a cappuccino man...

"Hello, this is Starbucks. Angela speaking."

"Umm... Hello, this is Bella Swan from Edward Cullen's office."

"Oh! Sure! Does Mr Cullen want his usual?"

"Uh yes." I nodded, "Umm... Could you tell me what that is exactly?"

"Black coffee. Always a large."

I frowned, "Nothing fancy?"

"Nope." The girl chirped happily, "We'll have your order to you in around five minutes. Thank you!"

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly before I hung up the phone.

"Why exactly would you think I'd like something fancy?" Edward's voice was curious.

I gasped and looked towards the door of Edward's office... But it was closed...

I glanced down at the phone, noticing now that I had my elbow stuck onto the red button, letting my boss hear everything I'd just said.

"Uh... You're a high powered businessman... I thought you'd drink something fancy."

"I don't need something fancy. I need something to keep me awake and working..." I couldn't tell if there was a smile in his voice or not, but I didn't want to look into his office, "Continue with your work Miss Swan."

I pulled my arm away from the phone, looking down once again at the planner in front of me.

I was halfway through the first week of September when there was faint knock on the door to my left. I got up and answered it, seeing a smiling man with a Starbucks badge and a cup of coffee in the tray in his hand.

"Order for Mr Cullen?" He said, handing the tray to me carefully before backing away slowly as he held up a hand in goodbye.

"Wait!" I called, "Don't you need to be paid?"

He chuckled, "Mr Cullen's pays a monthly tab."

I nodded and glanced down at the coffee before I shut my office door. I walked to Mr Cullen's office, gently knocking on the door before opening it slowly.

Edward didn't even notice my presence. He was staring down at the files, shaking his head as he flicked the page over and back a few times. He lifted his phone, dialling the number quickly before speaking harshly.

"Hello. Yes it's Edward... I think we may get away with it... But it will be tough."

He paused.

"Yes. I'll up the fee to twenty thousand."

Another pause.

"I need it done by the end of the week."

A final pause.

"I'll have it arranged. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and I stared at him a while longer.

Was he dealing in something illegal?

I doubted it... Did I?

I sighed and my noise made his head snap up, "Bella." He glanced at the cup in my hand, "Thank you. Leave it on the desk."

I did as I was told before pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Anything else?"

"Yes, could you arrange a meeting with my lawyer for first thing tomorrow morning. Push everything else back to the afternoon. This is very important."

I nodded, "Okay Mr Cullen."

I left the office, going back to my desk and flicking to the front of the planner where I'd copied down all the numbers associated with Cullen Enterprises.

I dialled the number and waited patiently to be answered.

"Hello, Smith and Sons Solicitors."

"Hello. This is Bella Swan from Mr Cullen's office of Cullen Enterprises. I was wondering if I could be put through to Mr Smith directly."

"Oh." There was a very short pause, "I'll put you through now."

"Thank you."

I waited for a moment before a gruff voice answered, "This is Mr Smith."

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan from Mr Cullen's office."

"Yes, I was just on the phone with him... I can make an appointment for nine thirty tomorrow morning."

I pencilled it down firstly in my planner and then in Edward's, "That's perfect. Thank you."

Once the phone call was ended I pressed the red button to speak to Edward, "A meeting at nine thirty Mr Cullen."

"Thank you Isabella." He answered.

He just called me Isabella.

My finger had left the button and so he didn't hear my gasp, but I glanced into his office seeing him writing vigorously on a piece of paper, not even acknowledging his slip up.

I continued with my work, not even noticing the time fly by before the phone rang and snapped me from my daze.

I answered it quickly, slipping it between my shoulder and ear as I continued to write.

"Hello, this is Bella speaking. Mr Cullen's office, how may I help you?"

There was a short pause before a familiar voice sounded down the earpiece, "This is Mike Newton. Could I please be put through to Edward Cullen directly?"

I dropped my pen, moving to hold the phone closer to my ear as I raised an eyebrow.

Mike Newton was a journalist who worked for an opposing paper to mine. He was a first class sleaze, both within the job and out of it.

"Mike Newton? I don't recall you..."

A long pause this time before he answered.

"Oh... You must be the new assistant... Mr Cullen and I are close friends." He said, I could almost hear him smirking.

I understood now...

He thought he could use the new assistant to get past the system and Edward's "no interview" policy. He thought he could get through to my boss easily.

I cleared my throat, "I'm sorry Mr Newton but that won't be possible."

"And why exactly is that?" He was getting angry, and he voice rose to the pitch of a girl when he got angry.

"Because as you know... And _everyone_ knows, Mr Cullen does not give out interviews. So I highly doubt that he would want a sleazy journalist like you to be speaking to him. I don't even know why you're trying, he would just disconnect as soon as he realised. Edward Cullen is not stupid, but you obviously are. Don't call again, because his _new assistant _is not one that can be underestimated. As for being close friends, Mr Cullen definitely has more class than to be associated with you..." I paused for a millisecond before talking again, "Have a good day." I slammed the phone down onto the receiver, letting out a sigh.

"Wow..." I heard faintly. I glanced up quickly, seeing Edward Cullen leaning against his door frame, staring at me with curious eyes and folded arms.

Oh shit.

Was Mike Newton really a friend?

"Uh... I'm sorry Mr Cullen I just... Was that a genuine call?"

He chuckled before shaking his head, "No it wasn't... But I don't understand how you could have known him."

Because I'm a journalist too.

"Because... Because I've had to deal with him in past firms... Plus, I read a lot of newspapers."

He stared for a moment longer before nodding, "Well... Thank you I guess." He moved away from his door, going to the TV and lifting the remote from its holder.

"Oh crap I forgot about the stock market... I didn't even realise the time."

He smiled crookedly, making my heart stutter a little before he shook his head, "It's okay." He flicked on the TV before holding up the remote, "Channel three by the way."

After he'd set the channel he walked back to his office to grab a pen and paper. He came back out and for the next hour he stood in the middle of the room, noting down everything that flashed across the screen.

At times he would scowl, and other times he'd smile.

I was getting used to both now.

When it was finished he sighed and turned off the TV. He came towards me, setting the file block down with his elegant script.

"Could you type this up please and email it back to me? Plus a hardcopy for the files."

I nodded, watching as he walked back towards his office and I turned on the computer, "Of course Mr Cullen."

He turned before he reached the door, "Then you can go home. Remember my car will be picking you up tomorrow. Please be ready for Eric to pick you up at eight. You'll get my coffee and be at my apartment for eight thirty. We'll get briefed about the meeting with my lawyer before heading to work together. Oh and the key to my apartment is in the bottom drawer of your desk."

I opened it as he spoke, taking the key and reaching for my handbag, "Yes sir. What is the conference concerning? It sounded pretty serious... Is it anything to do with the new project?"

I reached inside my bag, latching the key onto my keychain so I didn't lose it. Edward hadn't replied and so I glanced up to meet his gaze. He was staring at me with a confused expression, as if he didn't know whether to tell me or not.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't normally tell people what's going on with my business." He stated.

I swallowed slightly, "Oh I'm sorry..."

_He doesn't trust anyone._

"Never mind that." He said, "It's a... Hotel that I want to open up."

He turned then without another word and closed his office door behind him.

_Liar. _I accused silently in my head.

* * *

**Okay so i hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**And please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	4. Lack Of Trust

****

**Well, hasn't it been a while since you guys have heard from me? I didn't die, or disappear off the face of the planet... FanFiction wouldn't let me update any stories... But it's working again!**

**Anyway, this chapter is quite long and took FOREVER to write...**

**So i hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"The only thing you should ever want is love and trust..."_

I woke early, trying to be both perfectly dressed and entirely organised for my day ahead and very important meeting with Mr Cullen's lawyer. I didn't know what to expect, but I hoped that during the meeting I might be able to uncover some of the secrets he was keeping from me.

I didn't want to know them because of my article... Or at least I kept telling myself that. Instead I was just curious to know if Edward Cullen really was the business tycoon everyone said he was, or if he was a criminal.

I pulled on a grey pencil dress, fixing the tiny black belt that went around my waist before I slipped on my tights and black high heeled shoes. I managed to straighten my hair into what I'd hoped would last until sometime after lunch, though I was pretty sure that it would go wavy within minutes of being outside. Lastly I added some make-up to my face, patting down the powder as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_How do you live with yourself?_

My subconscious was teasing me, knowing full well that after last night the guilt was looming over my shoulders like bricks. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I was hoping Edward Cullen was dealing in something illegal, because that way when I sold him out, I wouldn't feel that bad about it.

But right now, last night was the only thing on my mind.

Too tired after typing up Mr Cullen's stock market report, I decided just to have Chinese for dinner. I stopped off at the local take away restaurant and ordered my normal food. As I was waiting, I flicked through the newspapers they had on the counter for customers to read.

As I started to head for the business section, knowing I should read up on some background information, I caught sight of the fifth page.

I stopped and my eyes widened as my hand froze in mid air.

There were two pictures.

One was a woman, dressed in a fancy black cocktail dress that barely covered her ass, as she darted into a block of fancy apartments in the dark of the night. The second however, was of the same woman leaving early the next morning, and my boss standing watching her from the doors of the complex.

It was obvious they'd spent the night together, not only from the woman's messed up hair and less than perfect make-up... But because she had a little smirk on her face as the cameras snapped at her, and Edward Cullen was watching her with appraising eyes as she'd left.

The day I'd spent with him seemed to fall into the back of my mind. Nothing else mattered, only the fact that he'd spent the night with her, made her leave the next morning and then came to work to meet me as if nothing had happened.

_What did you want him to do? Tell you about his wild night? Wear a sign on his back saying "I got laid"?_

Of course I didn't want him to do that, but the fact that he could act so professional baffled me.

I read the article quickly, trying to figure out how Google had not picked up on his girlfriend and given me some notice.

I soon realised by the second line that this was a common occurrence for my boss, but not only with this woman.

He was a womanizer.

I'd read that in the report, but I never picked up on it in the workplace.

How wrong I was...

I was snapped by my reverie of last night as my phone buzzed with a text message. I finished my make-up quickly, before leaning over the bed to grab the phone.

_Anything good on Money's Boy yet?_

It was from Emmett.

I sighed, hitting reply.

_No. Nothing._

I didn't want to mention about the meeting this morning, even if he was into something illegal, I wasn't sure I wanted Emmett to know... Just yet.

I quickly ate a bowl of cereal before checking I had everything in my bag. I had my planner, my purse, my keys, and my phone.

At exactly eight o'clock I heard a faint beeping coming from outside. I looked out the window, not wanting to appear downstairs if it wasn't even for me.

But sure enough, parked in the waiting area was a large black BMW, just smaller than a limousine, complete with tinted windows and a private license plate.

I grabbed my coat and handbag, before making my way downstairs in the elevator, not wanting to risk my life in the heels I was wearing.

I reached the front door and almost instantly a small young man stepped out from the driver's seat. He had thick black hair, hidden mostly under a black chauffer cap that adorned his head. He was dressed in a plain suit, although I was willing to beat it cost more than it seemed.

He reached for my hand, smiling as he shook it gladly, "You must be Bella..."

I smiled back at him, "Yes..." I frowned a little, "I'm sorry... Are you Trevor or Eric? Mr Cullen named both but I'm not sure who you are..."

Realisation flickered on his face, "I'm Eric. Trevor... Well Mr Cullen sacked him." He ended bluntly.

I blinked, "Sacked him? Why?"

Eric lifted my handbag and coat from my arms, moving to open the door to the back seat, "Filtering information to other companies. Mr Cullen doesn't take lightly to intruders and backstabbers."

I bit down on my lip, watching him as he set my bag and coat inside before he moved to let me sit down. I mumbled a thank you, my heart stuttering unevenly at his declaration.

Soon enough Eric was in the car too, and I didn't even realise we were moving until he spoke again, "So Starbucks and then Mr Cullen's place?"

I looked at him, meeting his gaze before I nodded, "Sounds great."

The engine run smoothly, not even making a sound as Eric darted in and out of cars on the highway. The windows could be controlled with a flick of a button from both front and back, plus there was a selection of lights, air conditioning and temperature control above me on the ceiling. I looked around at the light brown leather seats, feeling their soft texture on my skin made me smile a little.

Edward Cullen had style.

"Nice car, huh?"

Eric was watching me from the front seat, smiling wistfully.

"Sure is." I nodded.

"That's the whole reason I took the job." He grinned, "I love the idea of getting to drive this baby around all the time. Plus my girlfriend loves it." He chuckled, "Well, there's that and the fact that Edward Cullen is a real nice guy to work for. He does amazing things."

He said no more than that, and I would've pressed him further had he not stopped the car and moved to open my door. I blushed as I got out, grabbing my purse from my bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some money." Then I remembered about the tab, "Oh never mind."

He laughed, "Angela will hook you up with some coffee." He smirked as he glanced inside the shop, catching the eye of the girl behind the counter and quickly winking at her.

"That's your girlfriend?"

He smiled, "Sure is. Beautiful isn't she?" He looked away after a moment and back to me, "Chop chop Miss Swan. Edward Cullen doesn't like you to be late."

I could tell he was joking so I laughed and moved to run inside the shop. The one named Angela held up a hand for me to come to her and bypass the queue. As I reached the counter she handed me a large cup of coffee.

Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you?"

I shook my head, "No. I'm good thanks."

"What about other mornings? Mr Cullen always pays for his PA to get a coffee too."

"Oh..." I could tell the queue behind me was getting restless, so I spoke quickly, "I normally drink the same as him." I admittedly quickly.

She blinked and her eyebrows rose from behind the rim of her small black glasses, "He's never had a PA before that drinks what he does. Normally they have the most expensive thing on the list."

I laughed a little, moving away from the queue as I held up a hand, "Well, I guess I'm not them. Am I?"

No need to tell her I was far from his normal PA.

She laughed, moving a piece of shoulder length black hair behind her ear before she waved back, "Guess not. See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye!" I called out before I reached the door. I jumped back inside the car, not waiting for Eric to open it for me.

"You'll have me out of a job." He complained, laughing as he took the highway again to Edward's apartment.

"I'm not posh enough to have people open doors for me. Speak to me in a few years." I grinned.

The drive to Edward Cullen's place didn't take that long and as Eric stopped only momentarily at the black and gold gates before they opened for him, I leant forward in the seat, feeling my mouth drop open at the exquisiteness of the area.

It was perfect. There wasn't a piece of litter on the drive, or a strand of overgrown grass on the fields. Ahead of us there was a massive apartment block, three times the size of my whole building.

"How many people live here?" I asked quietly.

"There are four flats. Each one occupied." Eric answered as he parked the car just left of the revolving doors.

As I stopped to admire the building, Eric took the chance to get out and open my door. I tried to scowl at him as I stepped out of the car, taking my bag with me and Edward's coffee.

I stared up at the building, my mouth wide as my eyes cast over the elegant white and grey stone. The building seemed old, but also new too. There were massive windows, each sparkling in their cleanliness and perfection, that lead out to balconies and terraces. The gold revolving doors were waiting for me to go inside and as I began to walk, Eric called after me.

"Go to the second floor on the lift, and take the first right!"

I nodded slightly, stepping inside and pushing the doors until I'd reached the warmth and light of the interior of the building.

There was a reception on my left, and the security guard looked up expectantly. He must have known who I was, because he glanced at the coffee in my hand before staring back down at his newspaper again. There was a massive fountain in the middle of the white tiled floor, rich with marble and a statue of a woman in the middle, holding a cup as water flowed out of it and back into the base of the fountain. I walked past it, towards the gold coloured lift that awaited me. I got inside quickly, pressing level two before the doors closed and the lift didn't move.

But suddenly the doors opened and I was on the right floor. I looked around, wondering how I couldn't have felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach when the lift had taken off.

The butterflies in question however soon returned when I wondered if Edward Cullen would have his conquest of the night, still in his apartment.

I turned right, walking towards the white double doors before I grabbed the key from my bag. I slid it inside slowly and opened the door.

As the door fell back to reveal his apartment, I was happy to find that it was empty.

I walked inside slowly and my feet were met by a white rug that soon gave way to wooden flooring. I shut the door behind me with my elbow, putting the key back into my bag before I looked around me.

It was mostly on one level, and the apartment was modern and extremely expensive looking. The place I stood acted as a hallway, with a table to my right and a bowl of keys and spare change on top.

Edward Cullen had spare change?

I almost laughed, but my gaze shifted to the two steps on my left, which led down into the living room. The sofas were black, with a clear coffee table in the middle and a large plasma TV. Surrounding the couches by the walls were three bookshelves, each stacked neatly with hundreds of books, new and old. There was a liquor cabinet, that held over ten bottles of brandy and whiskey by the looks of things. I moved my eyes straight ahead, meeting another two steps, this time leading up to the kitchen. It was massive, with silver and black worktops and a wooden island in the middle. I decided that would be the best place to leave the coffee.

Just as I moved, the water I hadn't realised was running, suddenly stopped. My foot stalled for a second, before touching the wooden floor tentatively. I continued to walk, mounting the two steps before I place the coffee cup on the black spotless tabletop.

I didn't know what to do with myself then, and as I was about to turn and head to the sofas, long white curtains caught my eye as they blew slightly to the left of the kitchen. I walked back down the two steps, touching the soft silk fabric before my curiosity got the better of me. I pulled one curtain across and as my eyes widened, I pulled the other too.

I hadn't realised the second floor was so high up, but as I stared out through the sliding doors and onto the balcony, I knew that down below, Eric's car would've been a tiny speck in my line of sight. Edward Cullen had a beautiful view from his flat, not only did he have some city, but far in the distance, where the sun was rising slowly you could make out the formation of hills and trees.

I heard a door open and my head snapped to my left as I took a step back from the curtains. I was met by a hallway, with three doors on the left and three doors on the right. The bottom right hand door had opened and I watched as a half naked Edward Cullen walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up, meeting my eyes before glancing at the coffee cup on the counter.

"Coffee." He muttered, moving down the corridor towards the first door on that same side, "Thank God."

He disappeared into the room and I waited, not sure what to do with myself before he called.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"

"Could you go into my office and grab the briefcase on my desk? It's the second door on the left."

I did as I was told, purposefully not looking towards the first door on the right, now certain that that was probably his bedroom. I opened the door slowly and walked inside, suddenly engulfed by the smell of books and... Cleverness.

It smelt like a library.

I couldn't see a bit of wall, everything was covered in bookshelves, which in turn was covered in books. His massive oak desk sat in the middle, with papers set in two neat piles, one on the left and one on the right. His pen holder was brown leather, and sat in the top right corner of his desk, complete with a telephone that sat on the left.

On his massive black leather chair was a brown briefcase, real leather. I could tell.

I walked towards it, lifting it slowly as I took one more look around the room. As I left and shut the door behind me, I turned to see Edward walking out from his bedroom. He was almost dressed, with his socks, shoes, and black suit trousers adorning his tall, lean frame, he only had his shirt to put on, which was currently being buttoned up and hiding away his perfectly toned abs.

I'd had a dark blush scaring my features since I'd seen him coming out from the shower with his towel hanging low on his hips and water trickling down his chest, complete with his wet hair dishevelled and sticking out in all directions. I tried to beat it down as I looked back up at his face. His hair was still slightly wet and he smiled crookedly at me before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

He lifted the coffee cup quickly before turning to look at me, "Didn't you get one for yourself?"

I shook my head, setting his briefcase on one of the sofas, "Not this morning. Thank you anyway."

He nodded before glancing towards the curtains that I'd opened, squinting slightly at the stream of sunlight, "Nice view, huh?"

I nodded, "Beautiful."

He took a long drink of his coffee before setting it down and pulling a dark blue tie out from his pocket. He fixed the top button of his white shirt and then proceeded to adjust the tie until he was happy with it. I watched him carefully, torturing myself with the idea that he might've had some woman back here last night.

I tried to shake the thoughts away, and remind myself that I was nothing more than his PA, that I was not his girlfriend, nor was I his latest fling of the week.

No matter how sexy and irresistible he was.

There was no doubt in my mind that I was jealous of the women that had shared his bed, but I knew that there was _no chance_ of me going down that route with him.

He caught me staring, and I glanced away quickly, feeling a blush scar my cheeks again.

He set down the paper cup, moving behind the kitchen counter to where only his torso was visible from where I stood. He glanced down at something before looking at me slightly, "Can I ask for your help with something?"

"Uh... Sure..." I moved to the kitchen, standing by his side as he stared at the washing machine.

"I do actually know how to work these things I swear..." He laughed, "But I changed the bedclothes last night." I tried not to dwell too much on those words, "And I tried to wash them... But I got this new washing machine and I don't know how to use it..."

I let out a laugh, stooping slightly to look at the buttons. I looked up at him, explaining what he had to press for a quick wash, a slow wash, colours and whites. He smiled, hitting the button quickly, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Alright." He moved towards his bedroom door again, before returning with a suit jacket in his arms. He slipped it on before picking up his briefcase, "We can run over everything in the car."

We headed downstairs together after Edward locked up his apartment. He nodded towards the security guard before flashing him a glare. I frowned a little, before smiling at Eric as he opened the door for us.

"Is there a reason that you gave that guard the look of death?" I asked quietly as we fastened our seatbelts.

He looked over at me in surprise, "He knows not to ogle my assistant's ass."

I felt my eyes widen before I blushed and looked down, "Oh..."

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

I shook my head, "Don't worry."

The drive to... Well I wasn't exactly sure where we were going... But it was quiet, and Edward and I only spoke when he was conferring with me over details of the meeting.

I flicked to the first page highlighted, "Notes" in the back of my planner, lifting out a black pen from my bag as the car slowed and we reached our destination.

"Put on your coat." Edward murmured quietly to me as Eric opened the door at his side.

We both got out and I fixed my coat quickly before slinging my bag over my shoulder. It was cold out, and I was glad Edward had warned me so that the coat could warm me slightly before the cool air took my breath away. I held my planner close to me to keep in some warmth as Eric opened the trunk of the car and Edward pulled out a long black coat, which he slipped on swiftly.

He nodded to Eric then, mumbling something before grabbing his briefcase and walking towards the area of open land. I followed hesitantly, wondering if this was really where we were supposed to be this morning.

Sure enough though, I noticed a small balding man of about fifty, standing in the middle of the green. The piece of land was surrounded by a chain link fence, although I could hear the bustle and life coming from the other side, it seemed desolate. It was facing a tiny lake, which I guessed was the reason that the cold air was whipping at my face.

Edward and I walked to him, all the while he spoke to me in a low voice, "Take down everything that is important. Numbers. Dates. People. Anything you think is of interest to me. I'm sure you've minuted meetings before."

I nodded, "Yes sir." I answered, before Edward reached for the man's hand and shook it gladly, "Daniel." He nodded and then motioned toward me, "This is Isabella..." He stopped, shaking his head slightly as I blushed, "I mean Bella... My new assistant."

"Oh." The man reached for my hand and I smiled, "I spoke with you yesterday. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Smith."

"Call me Daniel." He smiled, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling slightly as he flashed me a smile.

"Shall we start?" Edward asked, "I don't want to catch my death of a cold."

"Sure... I spoke with the architect." Mr Smith turned, motioning towards the land in which we stood with one hand, "It would run for about 16 yards horizontally and vertically, with the doors facing out towards the lake and scenery. We could go for fifteen stories high, but I would recommend no more than eleven."

"Why?" Edward frowned, this displeased him.

I wrote everything down that was being said, waiting for Mr Smith's answer.

"They're already catching on. We don't need more of a commotion being made."

I stopped writing, choosing not to write down what he'd just said. Instead, I studied Edward's face. He nodded, his eyes narrowing a little, "Fine. Eleven stories then."

Was he building a drug house?

An illegal alcohol manufacturing company?

I bit down on my lip, refusing to say anything as they continued with they're meeting. Mr Smith removed two pages from his case, one Edward held and the other he kept to himself.

"If we up the cost of expenditure to four million, they may believe it even more." He murmured.

Edward sighed, "I guess we could do that. At least that way it would be better facilities."

Mr Smith nodded, "We need to be careful though. They'll be tightening the reins, sending everyone to try to uncover your bank details, your phone records."

It was suddenly turning into a game of Mission Impossible, and I didn't know how to react.

I continued as best I could, writing down all the facts and figures Mr Cullen and Mr Smith spoke of. Around an hour later, as Edward slipped a file of notes from Mr Smith's briefcase into his own, I realised that the meeting was over.

"Thank you." Edward said for the second time, "I'll arrange a meeting with Jenks. I'll see if he can transfer the money to a different account, that way it will be safe."

Mr Smith nodded, "I can arrange it for you if you like. I have a lunch with him today."

We'd reached Edward's car again, and Eric moved to take Edward's briefcase from him and set it into the trunk.

"That would be great." Edward smiled, removing his coat and setting it inside. Eric moved to open our doors and I got inside slowly.

They muttered something else to each other before I watched Mr Smith walk towards his car near the other end of the lot. Edward got in beside me, glancing at me quickly before he instructed Eric to take us back to the office.

I sat in silence, afraid of speaking encase I said the wrong thing, or exploded with anger altogether.

We were soon back at the office and Eric carried Edward's belongings upstairs until he left again, whispering to me that he was in desperate need of a coffee.

I did manage to laugh, but it was soon clouded over by the wave of distrust I was beginning to feel for Edward Cullen.

I took off my coat, leaving it over the back of my chair before setting my handbag under my desk. I stood for a long moment, watching as Mr Cullen sat at his desk and began to flick through the file Mr Smith had given him.

I took a breath, gathering my courage before I walked slowly to his office.

I didn't know what I was going to say. I just knew I had to say something.

I tapped my knuckles against the door, hearing Edward speak a "Come in" before I opened the door and walked inside slowly.

He didn't look up until the door clicked shut purposefully.

"What can I do for you?" His eyes were smiling, gentle.

"I... Uh..."

"What is it?"

"It's about the meeting... The new business plan..."

He frowned and I saw his eyes tighten a little, "What about it?"

I gritted my teeth, "I don't like not knowing what's going on."

He stayed quiet for a long moment before he stood up, moving around his desk to stand a few inches away from me, "Is it just because you're nosy? Or because you don't trust me?"

I couldn't answer, so instead I looked down, feeling a deep colour of red fill my cheeks.

"You're unbelievable." He muttered, "You should trust me. I'm your boss Bella."

"I know that... I just... Everything I've heard!" I looked up at him again, meeting his eyes, "It sounds like it's something illegal!"

He shook his head, laughing without humour before he moved one long arm to grab the file from his desk. He set it – quite roughly – into my arms.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. But go ahead, have a look." His voice was harsh, and completely disgusted.

I glanced down at the page in front of me, reading the first few lines before I started to catch on. I looked up at him, not needing to read anymore once I'd gotten halfway down, "It's an orphanage?"

His eyes were cold, "That's what it says on the page, isn't it?"

"I..." I looked down at it again, "I didn't know..."

"Obviously. I didn't tell you."

"Why though?" I looked up at him suddenly, "Why can't you just tell everyone it's an orphanage?"

He sighed, flexing his jaw a little, "It's not as easy as that. I don't want to be known as Edward Cullen, the guy who does things for charity and gets all the newspaper coverage for it. I've managed to keep everything else I've done for charity a secret until now... This one was harder."

I smiled slightly, "You've done other things?"

He met my eyes, realising what he'd given away, "A few." He muttered.

I decided to change the subject, "So why is this one harder?"

"Building something takes planning permission, reports, use of land, finance forms... I said it was a hotel, then once we get the deeds I can do whatever I want with it..." He smirked, "And it's legal, before you ask... But I wanted to buy the land and then give the money to the orphanage to build it themselves... That way I'm not involved and can't be tied to it..."

"But you're still giving the money." I murmured.

"And?" He shrugged, "They need it."

"But wouldn't you want to be known for doing good things?"

"I already do good things in my business." He sighed, "Some things I just like to keep personal."

I nodded, finally understanding before I set the file back down on his desk, "You're a very good man Mr Cullen... I'm sorry I doubted you."

He shook his head, "Just don't do it again. I'm your boss, you should trust me."

"I do trust you." I said confidently, knowing it was the truth.

This made him smile.

"Well, I'd better go type up the minutes..." I moved towards the door, "Anything I can get you, sir?"

He shook his head, "No I'm fine." He waited until I'd opened the door, "Oh and Bella?"

I turned my head to look at him, "Yes?"

"You're very stubborn and headstrong. You'd do well in the business world."

I blushed and laughed a little, "Thank you sir."

I walked outside and back to my desk, sighing as I sat down and glanced once again at my planner on the desk full of the notes from the meeting.

_Land costs - $4 million_

_Building costs - $6 million_

I bit my lip, wiping a traitor tear from my cheek as I stared at the figures.

* * *

**Enjoy? If you did then please review. I love to hear from you guys! :)**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	5. A Poor Man

_"It doesn't matter how rich a man is, if he has no family, he's the poorest of everyone."_

I gripped Edward's free hand, shutting my eyes as I tipped my head back and let out a breath.

"Please." I whispered quietly.

I wasn't sure if he heard me or not and I started to open my eyes and move my ass off the edge of my desk before he spoke, "Bella..."

I felt his fingers touch my skin and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, "Oh God..." I let out another breath, swallowing before I spoke again, "Edward please!"

"There... It's done."

His calm, but slightly amused voice, made me open my eyes and loosen my grip on his hand a little. I peered down at the mass of tousled bronze hair, situated by my ankle as he inspected the bottom of my foot.

"It's gone?"

"Yes." He held up the little gold pin with his free hand, "It wasn't even in that deep."

"It felt like it was." I muttered.

He chuckled, setting the pin beside me on the table before returning to my foot. He ran the pad of his thumb along the soft skin of my foot and smiled, "No bleeding... Didn't even leave a mark."

He stood up then, and pulled me up with the hand I was still holding on to.

"Thank you." I smiled a little, blush scarring my cheeks now that realisation over what had just happened dawned on me.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you not to leave pins on the floor, or to wear your shoes all the time in the office."

I felt my cheeks heat further and tried to ignore it as he laughed at me, "My feet were hurting... I only took my heels off for a second."

"And you jammed a pin into your foot." He raised an eyebrow, "Just be careful. I don't like to hear those kinds of screams coming you Bella."

My gaze had been on my feet, but at his words it shot up and met his eyes. The deep green gaze burning into mine clouded over suddenly, as if just realising what he'd said.

I had the urge to ask, "What kind of screams would you like to hear from me?" But I was genuinely afraid of the answer I'd receive.

"Umm..." I glanced down at our hands that were still joined together, his heat making me shiver in pleasure, "Well...Thank you..." I let go of his hand and made a move to go behind my desk and lift my shoes again.

I sat down on the seat, slipping on my black heels before standing up and fixing my grey skirt I was wearing. I looked up at him again, to see him staring at me with curious eyes.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"You called me Edward." He noted with a fascinated tone.

My eyes widened a little, "Oh... I... I'm sorry." I shook my head quickly, cursing myself repeatedly in my head, "I didn't mean to... I was just..."

"Bella." Edward held up one long hand as he laughed, "I'm not shouting at you for it."

I paused, letting out a breath, "You're not?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled, but something in his expression told me to stick to Mr Cullen from now on.

"Oh... Okay Mr Cullen." I said purposefully.

He chuckled, already heading back towards his office again, "Could you get me a coffee please, Bella?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

I waited until his office door was closed before I grabbed the side of my chair and let out my breath in a whoosh. I shut my eyes, feeling the heat cover my face, and letting it, because Edward was in his office and he couldn't see me.

"No need to blush so much." I heard his voice, laughing quietly and far too close to be real.

I opened my eyes, and my head shot down to the phone on my desk. I gritted my teeth, glancing up quickly to Edward's office. He was looking at me, smirking at my "deer in the headlights" expression. I thought about reaching for the intercom and replying, but instead I just sat down and lifted the receiver, dialling Starbucks.

He looked at me for a moment longer before quickly winking and dropping his head towards the papers on his desk. I stared after him in shock, wondering if he had really just _winked _at me and if I was really feeling giddy about it.

I bit my lip, blinking a few times to make my thoughts coherent again.

"Hello? Hello?"

I shook my head, "Sorry! I'm here. Uh, could I get a coffee for Mr Cullen please?"

"Oh sure. It'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I hung up quickly, trying to ignore the excitement and euphoria seeming to travel around my blood stream suddenly.

Maybe he just has a twitch.

I laughed to myself. Oh yeah, that _really _made sense.

No. He had winked at me... He'd _really _winked at me.

I stood up, deciding to go to the staffroom and make myself a coffee... Far away from Mr Cullen.

I walked outside and down the short hallway before turning left towards the next set of double doors. The first desk I seen belonged to a young man, a few years younger than myself. Since I started here two weeks ago I'd seen him a few times, but we hadn't spoken, just smiled at each other as I passed.

I walked past the numerous desks, each partitioned off with a piece of white plastic. Telephones were ringing, people were typing, printers were shooting out paper, and it made me thankful that I had the peace and quiet of Edward's office.

I headed to the back and into the staffroom. I lifted my cup, which I'd thought to bring after my first week of using the "communal" cups. I made myself a quick coffee, and carried it out towards the doors again, eager to get back to make sure I didn't miss Edward's delivery.

In truth, after two weeks Edward had increased my workload and brought me into the real knowledge of what his assistant did. He had eased me in quite slowly, but now I was getting work thrown at me left, right and centre. Although given all that, Edward was still very protective of his business. There was so much I'd typed, but had no clue what it was about.

Just as I turned the corner I saw a young guy, no older than seventeen, dressed in a black Starbucks shirt, holding a cardboard cartoon with a large coffee inside. He was talking to the man I always passed on my way in here.

I walked towards them quickly, and they both looked up as I approached, "Is that Mr Cullen's coffee?"

Recognition sprung into the young man's face and he nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where to go. I'm new to the job."

I smiled, "It's fine. Instead just walk straight ahead after you get out of the lift, knock on the door and I'll be there to take it from you." I reached forward and took Edward's drink with my free hand.

The boy nodded, mumbled a goodbye and left quietly. I stopped to fix the coffees in my hands, to make sure they didn't fall.

"So you're Edward Cullen's new assistant."

The voice was deep and I glanced up at the man in front of me. He was tanned, with broad shoulders and overly muscled arms.

"Um, yes." I nodded, smiling at him politely.

"I'm sure he's putting you through your paces." He chuckled, "I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi Jacob. I'm Bella." I glanced down at the drinks, "I'd shake your hand but... I've got no free hands."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

"So, what is this place in here?" I looked around a little.

"Oh, this is finance." Jacob nodded, "Everything to do with money in Cullen Enterprises comes through here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Me and maths don't go so well together. Maybe it's a good thing I belong in Edward Cullen's office." I laughed.

Jacob grinned, a bright white smile that seemed to take over his young face, "Very true." He agreed.

"Well, I should go." I nodded.

Jacob opened the door for me and I walked out slowly, "Thank you." I smiled, "See you later."

"Bye Bella."

I walked back to the office, lifting my hip slightly and knocking the handle down so I could open the door. I put my coffee down on my desk before heading towards Edward's office.

Jacob seemed nice, I pondered as I walked, he was the type of person I'd become great friends with. He was easy to talk to, and seemed to have a good sense of humour.

Nothing more would ever happen between us though, I acknowledged in the back of my head, he wasn't my type...

I knocked quietly on Edward's door before walking inside slowly.

Now _that _was my type, I thought as I met eyes with Edward behind his desk.

He smiled at me and I set the coffee onto his desk, "There you go."

"Thank you Isabella."

I didn't stop to freak out about how he called me Isabella from time to time, I was weirdly getting used to it.

I walked back outside again, talking my seat at my desk and popping up the spreadsheet Edward had asked me to complete by five tonight.

I was halfway through when the phone rang. I picked it up quickly, slipping it between my ear and shoulder as I continued to type.

"Cullen Enterprises, Bella speaking."

"Hello. This is Alice Brandon from Brandon Designs; I'd like to be put straight through to Edward please." The high voice chirped happily down the line.

I paused as I tried to recognise the name. It was unfamiliar, but then again, I'd only been here for a few weeks. Plus, if she belonged to a design company and spoke of Edward on a first name basis, then they must know each other.

I smiled, "Sure, I'll put you through now."

I hit the button on the phone before setting down the receiver. I stopped typing as I heard Edward's phone ring inside his office. I glanced up, watching as he answered the phone politely.

Suddenly, almost like a switch had been blown, his face clouded over and his jaw hardened. He shouted something into the phone and hung up immediately. I stared in shock, my eyes widening as he reached for the intercom.

"Bella. If that woman rings again don't put her through to me."

I reached for the intercom button slowly, "Why?"

"Just do it. I don't want her calling."

I looked back up into Edward Cullen's office. He ran his fingers through his hair quickly, tugging on it before he lowered his head back down towards his papers.

His expression was angry, but more than that... It was pained.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Anyone think it was something lemony at the beginning of this chapter? DIRTY MINDS!**

**So you've been introduced to two new characters. Jacob and Alice WILL be featuring in this story more than just coffee trips and phone calls.**

**There will be NOTHING romantic between Bella and Jacob, encase i get someone asking me and worrying about what will happen. There will be a little drama, but in Edward and Bella's favour... If that makes sense...**

**As for Alice, i'm not giving anything away just yet. But for a clue, i'd just say read the quote at the beginning of this chapter :D**

**Lastly, please review!**

**Love, Ashley. xx**


End file.
